


Scars

by Fireshadow1328



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Curiosity, M/M, Murder, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireshadow1328/pseuds/Fireshadow1328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is the only survivor of a grisly murder at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to posting fanfiction in chapters, but I'll figure it out somehow. None of this is real, or ever will be.

Blood. That was all Adam could smell when he first woke up. He heard a shrill scream which suddenly got cut off, then his parents begging someone to spare their remaining son's life. Remaining son? What about Neil? _Where was Neil?_

Adam curled up in his bed, terrified. "What's happening?" he whispered to himself, even though the answer was crystal clear. _Your brother has been killed, and your parents are next. You're gonna be killed after them._ A voice in his head sneered sinisterly.

" _NO!_ " he argued back. He tried to be brave, but the sounds that were coming from his parents' bedroom, which was directly above his, faltered his confidence. Slashing, gurgling cries, coughing... Then, finally the dull thud of a body hitting the floor.

_Am I having a nightmare? I want to wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!_ Adam closed his fists over his ears, but he could still hear the thumping footsteps of someone racing down the stairs, and a second set of footsteps following straight after the first. He flinched when he heard a bloodcurdling scream, then another thud.

_You're next._

Adam trembled and whimpered, curling himself into a tighter ball when the door to his bedroom squeaked open ominously. He shivered continuously, incapable of any rational thoughts. His mind was screaming at him to run, but his body refused to obey. Fear paralyzed him as he awaited his death with bated breath.

The thumping of footsteps got closer and closer. Adam squeezed his eyes shut and counted down. 

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

The pain and shock of getting stabbed never came. Instead, a loud gunshot blasted out, leaving him startled with his ears ringing. Another thud. _What's happening?_

Upon opening one eye, Adam screamed. There was a body in his room, but that was not the worst part. The worst part was the blood and brain matter splattered on the floor and wall near the body, and a face so mangled that Adam could not even begin to recognise it as human. The scent of blood was so overwhelming and revolting that Adam had to swallow rapidly to prevent the bile that was rising from his stomach from escaping his mouth.

A police officer was pointing a gun at where the man once stood. Obviously, he was the one who had killed that murderer. As Adam watched, more and more police officers piled into his room, some of them offering sympathy and comfort, some of them taking pictures and collecting evidence. The officer who shot the murderer approached a shell-shocked Adam cautiously and gingerly placed his right hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Hey kid, I'm Officer Ron. What's your name?" Officer Ron's gentle voice reached Adam, but he did not react. He was still shocked to the core. Officer Ron petted Adam's head softly, shaking him a little rougher to snap him out of his current state. That did the job and Adam sat up slowly, trying to move his mouth to reply Officer Ron.

"A-Adam... M-my name i-is Adam L-Lambert," Adam managed to force out with tears streaming down his freckled face. His eyes and nose were red and a little swollen, his entire body trembling in the aftermath of his shock. Officer Ron kind of looked like his father, and Adam began quaking at the realisation.

"How old are you, Adam?"

"E-eleven," Adam whispered.

"I have a son your age... Do you know what happened?"

Even though Adam was pretty certain that he knew what just happened, he needed to hear it from someone else's mouth to confirm it. "No..."

"Well, Adam, I know this is going to be hard for you, but that man over there had killed your parents and brother. You're the... only survivor."

Adam just laid on his bed, abashed. He knew that people had been killed, and the only people in his house that night were his parents, Neil and himself. However, he had hoped against hope that everyone was alright. But everyone besides him was _dead_. If that was the case, he did not want to live! He sobbed, the cruel twist of fate making his belly churn.

"Mom... Dad... Neil... No!" Adam wailed, causing Officer Ron to pull him into a sympathetic hug.

As Adam sobbed into Officer Ron's shoulder, he thought about all the good times that he and his family had. His heart ached as he whimpered, "I-I'm n-n-never gonna s-see them again, a-am I?" When Officer Ron shook his head sadly, Adam let out a keening wail.

"Hey, we've gotta go. Who's gonna take the kid?" a policewoman directed the question at Officer Ron. He nodded and pointed to himself. The policewoman nodded grimly and called out over her left shoulder as she strode out of the blood-splattered room, "We're leaving in five."

Officer Ron hauled Adam up and led him to the awaiting police car. Adam just followed him without any resistance, with large crocodile tears running down his face. He flinched when he saw the four body bags. He had not noticed anyone clearing the murderer's body. _My parents and brother are in there..._ More tears fell from his eyes and he sniffled, tearing his gaze away from the black bags. As he slid into the backseat of the police car, he was not taking in anything, not really feeling anything either, besides bitter emptiness.

The ten-minute drive to the police station passed by in a blur. When they arrived, Officer Ron escorted Adam to the interrogation room to get his statement. Once he was done, Adam waited... And waited... And waited...

Three hours had passed before Officer Ron found him on a couch in the police station, fast asleep. He woke Adam up and led him to his car. "Where are we, dad? Are we going home?" Adam muttered, exhausted.

"Adam... We're going to my house..." Officer Ron tried to explain. Squinting his eyes blearily, Adam shrugged. His father sounded funny... Whatever. His father's house was his own, too.

Then he remembered, but only _very_ vaguely. After that, he just nodded blankly, unsure of what was going on. It had been almost four hours since he had woken up in this nightmare. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion.

By the time they arrived at Officer Ron's house, the sun was just beginning to rise. It was Saturday, so he did not have to go to school. But he could not hang out with his family any longer, either. That thought made him feel utterly miserable.

Officer Ron ushered Adam into the house, leading him to the guest room. Adam collapsed onto the bed there, passing out from all the emotional stress and exhaustion. His sleep was disturbed by nightmares of blood, decapitated bodies and shrill screams.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets Tommy.

Adam startled awake, bolting out of the bed with his heart palpitating so wildly, it was as if he had just participated in a marathon. _Where am I?_ The room was different from his own. Its walls were turquoise instead of sky-blue and was about half the size of his, too. He searched the walls frantically for his 'Queen' posters, panicking for a moment when he realized that they were not in this room. There was a white built-in wardrobe at one end of the room, and a plain white clock was hanging beside it, the red hour and minute hands pointing at nine and twelve respectively. It was nine o'clock, then.

Slowly, slowly, what happened the previous night came rushing back to Adam, the murders, the body bag, Officer Ron... and him calling Officer Ron 'dad'...

He felt like he had somehow betrayed his own father by doing that. Hell, he felt like he betrayed _all_ of his immediate family members simply by being alive! He should be _dead!_ Now he would not get to see any of them ever again! Why couldn't Officer Ron just let the goddamn murderer kill him first?

However, Adam felt too worn out to cry or throw things around, not like there were things in the room to throw around, either. Besides, this was not his house. It would be disrespectful to do so. So, he decided to do the only thing that he thought would be appropriate.

Shuffling out of the room, Adam followed his nose and headed towards the way that the smell of coffee and bacon was wafting from. Normally, the scent of bacon alone would make his mouth water and his belly rumble, but not today. His mouth tasted terrible, too, since he had not brushed his teeth. His clothes; they _stank_. They smelled faintly of blood and a hell lot like sweat. The stench was such an appetite-killer.

When Adam finally found the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of three very normal people; Officer Ron, a woman and a boy. They appeared to be rather engrossed in their conversation since they did not notice Adam stepping into the kitchen.

From somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, Adam remembered Officer Ron telling him that he had a son around his age. However, the boy did not seem to be eleven. He looked as if he was nine as he was... Small. _Tiny._ The woman looked a lot like his mother, except she had brown hair and was slimmer.

It was odd how Officer Ron looked so much like his father and the woman he assumed to be his wife appeared so similar to his mother, yet the boy looked absolutely _nothing_ like Neil. Neil had a broader face and sharper nose.

"Hi..." Adam forced himself to speak. After all, it was only polite to do so. The boy shot him an icy glare, which caused a shiver to race down his spine.

"Good morning, Adam. Did you sleep well?" the lady asked. Adam gave his head a tiny shake. Everything seemed casual... Way _too_ casual. Almost as if nothing had happened. As if Adam's previous life had been all just a dream, and this was his real family.

There was a slight prickling in Adam's eyes. He tried to blink away the tears that were filling them, but despite his efforts, a couple slipped free. Self-consciously, he scrubbed them away roughly, muttering a quick 'sorry'. The boy's glare softened slightly, and Adam found himself staring into them with intent. He was wrong when he thought that he looked nothing like Neil. This boy's eyes reminded him so much of his dead brother's...

Adam tore his gaze away from those warm, chocolate-colored pools, whimpering a little. The boy cocked his head to the side, gazing at Adam inquisitively. Adam shook his head, refusing to meet the boy's gaze again.

"Adam, are you hungry?" Officer Ron probed. He nodded slightly, just for the sake of it. He was far from hungry, his stomach still churning from the precious night's occurrences. Grief, pain and misery filled every fibre of his being and he had to fight back his tears yet again.

Praying that he would not embarrass himself in front of this family, he sat down quietly and waited for the food to be served. While the woman was piling plates high with food, she introduced herself and the boy to Adam.

"I'm Dia, Ron's wife. You can call me by my first name, as with Ron. I know he introduced himself to you as 'Officer Ron', but you don't have to call him that," Dia chuckled. "That boy over there is our son, Thomas, but he prefers to be called Tommy. I think it would be better if you called him that. Tommy, stop staring at Adam and say hi."

At that, Tommy just scowled and looked down at the food that Dia had just placed before him. He started wolfing it down almost immediately.

On the other hand, when the food was placed before Adam, he had to try not to heave. There was an omelette, some baked baby potatoes, two strips of bacon and baby carrots. The way that Dia made the potatoes was the exact same as the way that his mother used to...

Forcing himself to eat with a queasy stomach was horrible. After finishing the omelette, he excused himself and dashed to where he remembered a bathroom was. He passed by it on his way to the kitchen earlier. The vomit that passed through his throat felt like acid and he cried as he threw up. He had never been in this much pain in his whole life.

Dia must have followed him to the bathroom because she was petting his back and making sure that his strawberry-blond hair was out of the way of his face. Once Adam was done with puking his guts out, he flushed the toilet and quickly rinsed his mouth with running tap water. Hovering around him like a bee, Dia offered him fresh clothes and underwear that were slightly too big for him. She shooed him off into the shower and he could hear her rummaging for things as he scrubbed his scalp.

"Adam, I'm leaving a toothbrush for you beside the sink. You can use our toothpaste. Once you're done with everything, please try to get some sleep..." Dia commanded. Adam answered her with a soft 'yes' and he heard the bathroom door closing. Finally, he was free to cry.

As the shampoo got rinsed out of his hair, Adam slid down against the tiled wall of the shower, whimpering and sniffling loudly. He missed his parents and that little rascal Neil so much... It had been less than twenty-four hours since they were killed and he was already longing to see them. How was he going to survive he rest of his life without them?

Huge, shoulder-heaving sobs pushed their way out of his throat, into the warm air in the shower. He cried until he had no more tears left, and then he got up and soaped the rest of his body.

After rinsing himself one last time, he drew back the shower curtain to find a fluffy white towel hanging on the bathroom door. He wrapped it around himself and brushed his teeth thoroughly. This toothpaste that this family was using tasted like mint and was very foamy. Adam decided that he liked it.

When he was finally dry and had fresh clothes on, Adam made a beeline for the guest room, climbed into bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected things always happen.

This time, when Adam woke up, it was in the early evening and he knew where he was and what to expect when he opened his eyes. Except... He did not expect Tommy to be sitting on the ground next to the bed that he was lying on. He squinted, croaking out Tommy's name, still lying on his right side.

Tommy hummed and brushed his slim fingers through his dark brown hair. "I... Ah... Came to apologize for the way that I had acted during breakfast. It's just that Mom, Dad and I were discussing about getting me my own guitar and you interrupted. I... Also um... Never mind," Tommy whispered awkwardly. This was so different from the surly boy that Adam had been introduced to during breakfast.

"You what?" Adam inquired sleepily.

"Nothing!" Tommy replied defensively. Adam shrugged his left shoulder. "Doesn't seem like nothing."

Tommy blushed, shaking his head violently. "I don't think you'll like it."

Curiosity ate away at Adam, and he insisted that Tommy spilled the beans on what he was thinking. Tommy stalled for a little while longer, and when he spoke, his words came rushing out in an incoherent ramble. Adam raided his left eyebrow and asked Tommy to repeat himself, slowly and clearly.

"I heard you... After breakfast. When you were in the toilet. I... Um... Was listening from outside, in front of the bathroom door."

Adam's eyes widened, and his insides grew cold. Tommy heard him cry? He thought that no one was listening! What Tommy said next baffled him. "Why are you here? Why are you upset?"

Adam had assumed that Ron had told Tommy and Dia about what had happened. Maybe he told only Dia, because it was obvious that Tommy knew nought about the murders. His mouth was suddenly dry, and his eyes became moist. The sound of his brother's and parents' screams filled his head, and he could smell blood. There was thick, slimy blood dripping down the turquoise walls of the guest room all of a sudden, and Adam screamed aloud. Tommy wasn't Tommy anymore, he was a masked man dressed in black, advancing on him with the handle of a long, curved knife clasped tightly in his fist.

Shrieking wildly and pressing his back against the wall that the bed was squeezed beside, Adam shielded his face with his bare hands. Now, there were a pair of hands on his shoulders, shaking him violently. He could not hear anything aside the roaring of blood in his ears. A second pair of hands were slapping his legs harshly. Why wouldn't the masked man stab him already?

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a decomposed corpse holding a pail of blood over his head. The masked man was gone, and in his place stood a hideous creature. It was shaking him, shouting at him in a foreign language. A person with an empty space where her head should be was standing at his feet, blood pumping out of the stump she had for a neck. It was squirting sky-high, landing all over her torn shirt and Adam's calves and feet.

All the while, Adam was screaming his lungs out, feeling extremely nauseous. Suddenly, freezing water splashed all over him, making the putrid stench of blood disappear abruptly. As Adam blinked once, everything became normal again. The walls were turquoise and Ron was holding a now-empty pail over his head. Tommy was staring into his eyes with concern, an Dia has her hand raised above Adam's left calf in mid-slap.

His clothes were clean and bloodless, albeit soaking wet. The room was spotless as well. Adam was chilled to the bone in his clothes, ashamed that he had caused such a commotion. A pungent smell hit his nose and he turned as red as a tomato. He was horrified, as well as embarrassed, that he had pissed in the pants that Dia had lent him without noticing.

Now that the initial panic was gone, Adam let his tears flow freely, even though he knew that he would regret showing that he was weak later. As he sobbed, Tommy did something else that was unexpected; he threaded his fingers through his wet hair in an attempt to soothe him. The soft, calming strokes was what helped him to stop crying eventually. He stared into Tommy's eyes, transfixed. At that point in time, they were the only two people who existed. Tommy started humming under his breath. The song was something that Adam did not recognize, but the melody really got to him. It was sweet and high-pitched.

Dia tapped his left foot softly, offering Adam a stack of dry clothes and underwear. She told him to take a quick warm shower and change into them, sympathy and worry evident in her eyes. Adam felt really guilty that she had to take fresh clothes for him and that he did not notice Ron leaving the room.

As Adam made his way to the bathroom, he bumped into Ron. He thanked him for throwing the cold water over him, extremely grateful that he had helped him to resurface from his... Hallucinations.

"No problem, kiddo. We've contacted your aunt, and she wants to meet you tomorrow. If it's alright, we'll have her come over," Ron stated. Nodding reluctantly, Adam gave his permission. He had dreaded this part. He knew that it would happen, though.

Hopping into the shower, Adam peeled off his wet clothes and held them under the spray of running water, hoping that the stench of urine would subside. Thinking that the piss would get rinsed out if he squeezed the crotch of the pants, he did that. When it didn't, he used some shower gel to wash it off and make the pants smell better.

Eventually, the smell went away and he started on the underwear. Afterwards, he wrung the clothes and hung them on the towel rack to dry for the time being. Walking back into the shower, he washed himself quickly. Before, he was too upset to really take note of the scent of the shower gel and shampoo. They smelled like peaches and cinnamon, an odd combination, but soothing nonetheless.

Stepping out of the shower, Adam found another fluffy white towel resting on the toilet's seat cover. He did not hear anyone entering or leaving the bathroom. Besides, he thought that he had locked the door. Or maybe he didn't. A lot of things had been escaping his notice lately.

Adam dried his hair with the towel, thinking about what Tommy had asked him when he woke up. He made up his mind about telling him what had happened as he dressed himself. Tommy had the right to know.

Shambling around the house in search of Tommy, Adam thought about what he was going to day. He had everything nicely planned out, until he stumbled into what he thought was Tommy's room. Whatever he had planned on saying flew right out of his head.

Tommy's room was decorated with posters of guitars, and even better, a poster of _Queen_. Freddie Mercury, Brian May, Roger Taylor and John Deacon were staring right at him, their gazes smoking. The poster was old; Adam had seen it before when he was younger. It must have been taken a year or two before Freddie's death.

Death... It was such an odd thing. Where would the people who passed on go to after dying? Would their spirits still longer around? What would it feel like to die? Why was life so fragile? One could be alive for a moment and _poof!_ Dead the next.

"Adam? Are you okay?" Tommy piped up from the middle of his humongous bed. Why would such a tiny kid like him need such a gigantic bed?

"Um... Your father hasn't told you about what happened yesterday, right?"

When Tommy shook his head, Adam continued, "I woke up last night and heard people screaming, then my parents begging someone to spare my life. T-there were these really a-awful sounds..." Adam hiccupped, not even trying to stem the tears that were flowing down his cheeks, or bothering to prevent himself from stammering. He knew that Tommy could see the pain in his eyes clearly, for he extended his arms and invited Adam to climb into his bed and cuddle.

Sinking into Tommy's embrace gratefully, Adam started to speak again. "Two people were k-killed upstairs. Someone got killed while r-running down the stairs... The murderer was going to kill me, too, but your dad shot him before he could," Adam said softly, proud that he stuttered only twice.

Tommy's eyes were glistening - tears, maybe? - when he looked up. Using his right palm to cup Adam's cheek, he whispered, "Wow.. I'm so sorry... I didn't know."

Gently, Tommy pressed a chaste kiss to Adam's freckled and tear-stained cheek. Shock exploded like fireworks in Adam's head. When Tommy's eyes met Adam's, there was an expression in there that Adam could not place. Why in the world did Tommy just kiss him?


	4. Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has some thoughts and a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! Chapter 4! I'm actually out of my country right now, but luckily, there's free wifi over here, and I brought my phone along! I owe you guys this chapter :)

Tommy was not really sure why he did _it_. Maybe it was because of the times that his mother had cried due to the stress she received from work, and the way she seemed to calm down after his father gave her a hug and a kiss. Seeing Adam upset was so saddening that Tommy _had_ to do something. He knew that kissing someone on the lips had a certain significance, which was why he had only kissed Adam's cheek.

Blushing brightly as he glanced into Adam's eyes, Tommy drew back a little, muttering his apologies. Keeping his arms around Adam, he ducked his head and fixed his gaze on Adam's flushed neck. He pitied the poor boy, he really did. It must have been horrible when he had to go through whatever happened the previous night. And to think that he had behaved like such an ass towards him that morning.

The bed suddenly seemed really small after Adam climbed in, but that was alright. It was probably because he was so used to having it to himself. With Adam in it, he felt warm. Plus, there were odd tingles shooting throughout his body. The feeling was strange and foreign; something that he had never experienced before.

Closing his eyes, Tommy rested his head directly over Adam's strong heartbeat. He listened attentively to the _thump, thump, thump_  of his heart, and the soft sniffling noises sounding directly over his head. The regularity of the sounds eventually lulled him to sleep.

 

Blinking a couple of times to focus, Tommy woke up. Adam's heart was still beating steadily under his head, but he had stopped sniffling. Tommy rubbed his eyes and glanced up at Adam's face. His face was relaxed, with his lips parted slightly and his eyes shut. There was no doubt that he was handsome, albeit a little chubby. Freckles littered his skin like stardust. There were even freckles on his pale, pink lips!

Warm arms were wrapped around Tommy, making him feel safe and secure. Somehow, their positions had switched while Tommy was asleep. Now, he was the one being cuddled, and his arms were stretched halfway across Adam's waist. Their bodies were flushed against each other's all the way from their chests to their feet.

Tommy sighed contentedly, tightening his arms around Adam and snuggling closer. Adam whimpered quietly, still asleep, and Tommy snapped his head up at once, alarmed. There were tears trailing out of the corner of Adam's eyes, making his skin glisten where they passed. From the way that Adam's whole face was tense, Tommy guessed that he was clenching his teeth.

Suddenly, Adam's arms tightened to the point where Tommy had to gasp for breath. He shook Adam as hard as he could to wake him up. Pain ratcheted throughout Tommy's body when Adam's arms tightened even more around him. 

As Tommy's hands scrabbled at Adam's back, Adam started to wail. Softly at first, then building up to a high-pitched, heartbreaking sound. His breaths were building up into pants between his cries and he was literally crushing Tommy.

"Adam! Wake up! I can't breathe!" Tommy kicked Adam's calf hard, his body shaking with the need for air. The bed shook when Adam nearly jumped out of it, his fist connecting with Tommy's jaw in the process. Pain reverberated through Tommy's jaw and he hissed loudly, rubbing it.

"Tommy..." that one word conveyed so much emotion - fear, sadness concern, shock and pain. Such _pain_ , clear and pronounced.

As Adam burst into tears, Tommy could not _not_ envelop him in a hug. Adam's shoulders heaved as Tommy cradled him lightly. He was a mess of tears and snot, dampening his and Tommy's shirts as he sobbed out his despair.

With his arms gently surrounding Adam, Tommy rested his cheek against Adam's chest, listening as Adam inhaled sharp breath after sharp breath, feeling Adam's anguish do acutely, it was as if the pain was his own.

What was that feeling in Tommy's chest that felt as if his heart was expanding to the point that it felt tender? Did his instincts tell him to protect and comfort Adam? Why did that beautiful boy have to endure so much hurt and tragedy? Why, why, _why_?

The dim glow of moonlight filtering in through his window made Tommy aware of the time. A glance at his bedside clock informed him that it was ten thirty-four at night. Did he and Adam miss dinner? Blinking, his shoved his face back into Adam's chest as he stroked a line down his back. He did not care much for dinner, and he doubted that Adam did, either.

Snuggling as much as he could into Adam and pulling him back down into the bed from their sitting positions, Tommy started humming the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. It had a soothing quality, and he knew that that particular quality worked on Adam when his sobbing ceased slowly as he hummed. Tommy realized that he had fallen asleep when his breathing evened out and he stopped shaking.

Sighing tenderly, Tommy ruffled Adam's hair affectionately and crept out of bed. From the way that Adam was sleeping, with soft snores escaping his lips every now and then, Tommy was certain that he would only wake up if an earthquake occurred. Perhaps not even then!

Tommy sauntered over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While the minty freshness of the toothpaste turned to froth as he brushed, Tommy let his mind wander. _Will Adam stay with us forever?_

In his mind's eye, he could see it; he and Adam growing up together, learning about each other. He had always wanted a sibling but he knew that it was impossible after his mother miscarried three babies after him. Perhaps he was lucky just to be alive.

Adam could be someone he could talk to and trust, and to share everything with. But surely, it was not morally correct for a brother to have feelings for another?

Shrugging his shoulders, Tommy spat out the foam in his mouth and rinsed, his thoughts chaotic. Did he really like Adam in _that_ manner? Could it just be infatuation? He had had crushes on people before, but never had the subject of his interest been a boy. He shrugged his shoulders again. _Oh well, I'm too young to be in a relationship, even if Adam did like me back._

Tommy walked back to his room and slid under the covers. The bed was so warm, heated up by Adam's body heat. He had not moved an inch during the time that Tommy had taken to visit the washroom. Scooting in so that he was closer to Adam, Tommy draped an arm around him and promptly fell asleep.

_The beat of the music was thudding consistently, making Tommy's body thrum with energy. He felt... Different, somehow. The ground seemed further away and his hair was... Blonde? What?_

_No matter how hard he tried, he could not still his left hand, which was sliding up and down the neck of the black-and-white bass guitar strapped across his body continuously. There was an audience before him, reaching up towards the stage with their hands. Males and females of all ages were in the crowd, holding up cameras and rectangular things that had camera-like lenses at the top left-hand corners. They were singing, dancing and chanting a name. An oddly familiar name..._ Adam _?_

_Whipping his head to the side, Tommy caught sight of_ him _, prowling across the stage like a panther, with sleek black hair and a sparkly microphone in his hands. The most shocking thing was the fact that he was covered in body glitter from head to toe, and that he was wearing makeup. The Adam that he knew in the real world was so shy, reserved and sad. He did not seem like this Adam, full of confidence and prancing around the stage like a sexy beast._

_Suddenly, Adam was right in front of him, singing in a low growl, staring intensely into his eyes and searching for something. The kiss that came next was unanticipated but passionate; an abrupt press of Adam's lips to his, a wet tongue licking his lips apart persuasively, hot breath puffing into his mouth._

_The air vibrated with the audience's scream, filled with excitement and enthusiasm. All that Tommy could do as stand stock still while Adam raped his mouth thoroughly with his tongue. Even his fingers stalled on the strings of the bass. There was something..._ Growing _in his pants._

_The kiss went on and on, and when Adam finally broke it for air, Tommy missed it immediately. Adam's eyes were a frenzied blue, laden with lust. Tommy was a little frightened by the intensity that he saw in them._

_It was this time that his brain finally decided to notice the height difference. Adam was a_ giant _compared to him. Sure, he was tall in the waking world too, but not_ that _tall._

_Adam caught his breath and dove in for another magnificent kiss, leaving Tommy with weak knees and panting breath. He had no idea why, but rubbing his crotch against the bass guitar felt_ so _good._

_While trying to coordinate his breathing and tongue actions, Tommy did not notice Adam's hand creeping up his neck stealthily, until an abrupt jolt of pain shot out from his scalp throughout his whole body. Adam was tugging hard, his tongue still in Tommy's mouth..._

Gasping, Tommy awoke and glanced at Adam, the boy snuffling adorably in his sleep, his ginger hair framing his babyish face. Tommy could not shake the dream from his head, and his pants were uncomfortably tight. He was shocked over all emotions, because seriously, what the hell? He had known Adam for just a little more than a day. What was with that dream? He did not even understand what had happened in it, the emotions that he had felt in it...

 


End file.
